This invention relates to modules for livestock confinement units and especially hog farrowing pens. It has been customary to provide special facilities for hogs that are farrowing to reduce newborn pigs losses due to exposure to undesirable climate conditions, unsanitary conditions resulting from fouling the nest with pig waste products, and the danger of the mother sow crushing the piglets if not separated from them. Previous structures to confine livestock have been custom built and are fixed in the number or amount of spaces provided. For example, either open front or closed confinement systems of present day construction are substantially pre-built at the factory.
Alternatively, structures specifically designed and built for livestock confinement or farrowing involved substantial amounts of on site labor and expensive machinery to control the environmental conditions. The finished structure can only be used for the intended use and most efficiently only with the intended number of animals. In addition, many of the present confinement areas have slippery floors whose surface abrades the knee of the animals. The floors are also flat, that hinders drainage of spills to any waste troughs. The factory built confinement systems are also large and heavy and thus require loading machinery and substantial labor during transportation to the site of use. Finally, some of the present livestock confinement area designs do not provide for easy loading of the animal head-first into the stall.